


Pin Me Up

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inappropriate pictures, Mentions of Soulless!Sam, Pin Up!Sam, Prior Sam/Brady, Sam Had a Modelling Career, Season 6 Divergent, photography!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Crowley greeting Sam after Sam retrieves his soul leads to revelations





	Pin Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> This was requested by @spnyoucantkeepmedown because she’s amazing and I love her! <3

Sam’s soul was back, and Dean couldn’t be happier. Sure, the wall was very slowly breaking, but memories DO come through, and it’s not like Sam was actively scratching at the wall. 

As far as Dean was concerned, the less Sam knew about what he did while he was strolling among the earth for a year and a half without a soul, the better. 

Of course, Dean didn’t know everything. He didn’t know most of what he did when his brother was with Samuel, and Samuel wasn’t even sure of half of the things that Sam did. 

So it was a big surprise to them when they saw Crowley for the first time after Sam’s soul was back. 

“Glad to see you with some clothes on, Moose,” Crowley said lightly, the words rolling off his tongue in patented Crowley snark. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam and Dean asked in unison. 

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know, Mr. Man,” Crowley rolled his eyes. When he got two very blank looks from the Winchesters, he heaved an overly dramatic sigh. “Idiots,” he grumped as he dug into his freshly dry cleaned suit and pulled out his phone, unable to stop the smirk on his face at his lock screen. He unlocked his phone and did something to it before handing it to Sam and Dean. 

Sam blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. 

That was him, yes, he’s fairly certain of that. But what he couldn’t understand was why this was a picture of him, covered in dirt, engine grease, something of that nature, wearing only low riding jeans that were unbuttoned, and one hand fully shoved into his pants. 

“There’s more in that album, believe me,” Crowley purred. 

Dean furrowed his brow. “You got something you want to tell me, Sam?” 

“Uhm,” Sam frowned, swiping right on Crowley’s phone with his thumb. The next picture could be conceived as arguably worse. He was  _ naked  _ in this one. His back was to the camera, showing off  _ everything  _ that Sam Winchester’s back had to offer, including his taut asscheeks. His legs were spread, head was thrown back, and. . . it  _ did  _ look good, didn’t it? All that exercising was paying off. 

Dean groaned. “Great. Now everyone who has seen this picture knows what your ass looks like. Great job, Sammy.” 

“Better my ass than my dick,” Sam shot back. 

“Ahem. Swipe right,” Crowley said. 

Sam did so, cringing. 

Dean observed the picture of Sam spread out like a decadent dessert on the bed, the only thing obscuring any indecency was a ragged blanket. Said blanket didn’t do much to hide what was obviously underneath and the older Winchester gave a low whistle. 

“Damn, Sammy,” he said, activating a bitchface from the younger. “What? I’m proud that you’ve got something.” he clapped Sam’s back. 

Sam swiped to a more decent looking picture, where he was wearing tight fitting jeans and lounging in a chair. 

“So. . . I did  _ pin up  _ modelling?” he asked with a frown. 

“Apparently,” Crowley said. “The magazines with pictures of you in them flew off the shelves from what I heard.” 

Sam groaned. 

“Do you know  _ why  _ he did this?” Dean asked the demon, taking the phone from Sam and swiping right again. Sam was naked again, except he was wearing a tactical belt and held an M16 in front of him, darkness gleaming in his eyes. 

Crowley gave a shrug. “Probably a bigger money intake than hustlin’ pool or poker,” he said, “and easier than credit card fraud.” 

Dean made a ‘not bad’, which earned him another bitch face. 

“They’re all tastefully done,” Crowley noted, “Which probably helped. Although you probably don’t want to know what some people have done with them.” 

Sam groaned. “I can guess.” 

Dean laughed uproariously. 

“You got paid well, maybe you should get back into it,” Crowley said. “My phone, please?” 

“One moment,” Dean said idly, chuckling to himself. 

“Are you. . .  _ sending  _ them to yourself?” Sam asked in disbelief. 

“Hells yes!” Dean grinned. “Think, you could sell prints with your sloppy signature and the babes would go  _ nuts. _ ” 

Sam raised a brow, looking at the picture Dean was currently sending to his phone. He was wearing nothing but red devil horns and what he suspected was a matching red thong. “Yeah, Dean, I’m sure that women are going to like  _ that, _ ” he said sarcastically. 

Dean raised a brow and paused on the next one. “You think there’s some guys who bought these?” 

Sam looked at the picture. His head was hanging off the bed, shaggy hair falling down gracefully. There was a kind of innocence- a dark innocence, if there was such a thing- surrounding the photo, except for the fact that two fingers were in his mouth. “Yeah, Dean, I’m fairly certain that there are guys who bought these magazines.” 

“How’d you know?” Dean asked curiously. 

Sam flushed, embarrassed. “Because I do, okay?” 

“This wasn’t your first time in front of a camera, was it, Moose?” Crowley asked. 

“Can it!” Dean barked. 

“Just sayin’. I know for a fact that your old friend Brady had quite the camera roll of you from back in the day,” Crowley drawled. 

Sam’s blood chilled, then decided to flood to his face. “It was for his personal collection,” he defended himself. “Not for money.” 

“No,” Crowley admitted, “but you liked it, didn’t you?” 

Sam’s cheeks burned, but he glared at Crowley. Being photographed in compromising positions- yeah, it was a kink. What? His body was hot, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that. “That’s none of your goddamn business,” he sneered, grabbing the phone out of Dean’s hands. He deleted all of the pictures off Crowley’s phone before shoving it back into the demon’s hands. “I assume that you know where Brady kept those pictures,” he said flatly. 

“‘Course I do,” Crowley scoffed. 

“Give them to me,” Sam growled. 

“I don’t think so, Moose-” 

“Give them to me, or I will personally bind you in a Devil’s trap and recite the exorcism in the slowest way I can. One word every five minutes.” 

Crowley blinked, and then he was gone. 

“Sam-”    
“I don’t want to hear it, Dean.” Shame flooded Sam’s cheeks. He never wanted his brother to find out about his sex life. And to know he did this, for money. . . He knew he was hard in every single one of those photographs. He doubt a bucket of ice would’ve kept his cock calm. Besides, don’t pin ups like showing off the fact that they’re hard. 

“Hey,” Dean said, tilting Sam’s face up. “Hey. I’m not judging. I can’t judge.” 

Sam snorted, a half smirk coming to his lips. “What, you talkin’ about the silky panties thing?” he teased. 

Dean stared at him, bug eyed. “How’d you-” 

“Know?” Sam finished before giving a quiet laugh. “One of the times you got black out drunk. It was after that hunt, you know, the one with the poltergeist and the kid?”

Dean grimaced. That was a rough case- one of the few where they couldn’t save everyone. “Yeah,” he admitted. 

“You decided to start ‘confessing your sins’,” Sam said with a shake of his head. “And you mentioned Rhonda Hurley and her pretty pink panties.” 

Dean groaned. “I regret everything.” 

“By the way, we’re  _ not  _ selling autographed photos of me,” Sam said firmly. 

“What? C’mon, Sam!” Dean waved his own phone. “It’d rake in the cash!” 

Sam rolled his eyes and held his hands out expectantly for the two shoeboxes that Crowley had in his hands when he reappeared. “Took you long enough,” he snapped. 

“I had to go into storage, sue me Moose,” Crowley snarked back, thrusting the shoeboxes into Sam’s hands before disappearing again. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Dean said, opening a shoe box lid curiously. 

“I wouldn’t-” Sam’s warning came too late. 

“What the actual fuck, Sammy?” Dean thrust the picture into Sam’s face. 

Oh, Sam remembered that one. It was a good one. They had found an abandoned warehouse to do photos in. In the photo, Sam’s arms were stretched above his head, handcuffed. A spiked collar adorned his neck. His shirt was off, his jeans sliding off his hips. Sam could see the tip of the cock cage peeking out of the denim. The entire photo, including Sam’s breathless look, screamed ‘come fuck me’.” He jerked the photo out of Dean’s hand and put it back in the shoebox. 

“Like I said,” he said, pink blooming on his cheeks again, “no.” 

“Not the ones Brady took,” Dean agreed. “Just the ones from your professional career. Please?” 

Sam sighed and started heading towards the Impala. They had a demon to hunt. 

“Please?!” Dean called, running after him. 

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. 

He wished he could’ve remembered the pictures that were circulating the Internet being taken. 

He opened the shoebox again and withdrew another photo, this one of him kneeling in front of Brady, naked and collared and looking up at the camera with a puppy eyed expression. He smirked. He liked these better- he could see his soul. 

Thinking of Brady made him turned to Dean with a frown on his face. 

“Dean, why did Crowley have nearly naked pictures of me on his phone?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
